


that look.

by strawberrimilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Fights, Gen, M/M, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrimilkk/pseuds/strawberrimilkk
Summary: y/n finally got the time to visit her boyfriend for one of his volleyball games. excited, she/he/they enter the building in hopes that kageyama will be surprised and happy to see her/him/them. what she/he/they see next was something unexpected.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 14





	that look.

it's been awhile since you last saw him. you've been busy with your studies, but you finally found time to go see him. you decided that you wanted to surprise him at one of his games, so you ask his best friend when would be the next time they face each other so you can also see him too. you were so excited, you bought a gift for your boyfriend despite knowing whether they won or lost. it didn't matter to you, you just wanted to see him. the feeling of elation warmed your heart and spread itself across your body just as a thought of his smile directed towards you flashed in your mind.

you looked down at what you wore; a simple white blouse that was tucked into a light blue flowing skirt. you wondered to yourself whether you looked okay or not as you passed by an interview. you couldn't help but overhear what the player and the interviewer were saying.

the two-toned player asked her, "are you saying you like me too?"

at a quick glance you can see her face blush at his sudden comment and you couldn't help but feel happy at the sight of new love blossoming. now where is he... a little gasp escaped your lips as you caught sight of your boyfriend. you excitedly start walking towards him, but soon found yourself slowing down at the sight in front of you. the sounds of your heels clicking on the tile floor halted and the grip on the teddy bear you bought as a gift loosened, causing it to fall to the floor.

that look.

you felt your heart stop right in that moment. you knew that look. for a moment everything seemed to just freeze, all you can see is him and hinata. you knew that look anywhere. you felt like someone just stole your breath away, making it hard for you to breathe. 

he suddenly looked up and your eyes locked.

his face broke out into a grin as he caught sight of you. he waved hinata a farewell and made his way to you. suddenly, you remembered how to breathe. you breathed in and exhaled shakily as you watched him come up to you.

"y/n! I didn't know you were comi-... what's wrong?" he asked, cutting himself off just as he saw the look on your face.

you tilted your head up a bit to look right into his eyes. you could see the pain and hurt in your eyes reflecting back at you. "how long...?" you asked, your voice barely above a whisper.

"... how... how long what?" he responded. he finally took notice of his gift on the floor and bent down to pick it up. "y/n, what's wrong?"

"that look, tobio. when did you have feelings for him?" you demanded, your voice slowly rising in pitch. your eyes start to burn as hot tears brim the corners of your eyes. despite the burning sensation, your stare towards him never faltered.

"y/n..." he said, looking around us. "can we take this somewhere private?" he moved forward, reaching for your hand.

you tore your hand from his and stood your ground. "why? why should this be private when you can openly look at him like that? huh?" you paused, trying to calm yourself down. "when... is it because i wasn't around enough? is it because i didn't love you enough, tobio?"

"no! it's nothing like that, y/n. it... it just happened. please, can we talk somewhere else?"

"you.. you're not looking at me like that anymore..." you said. you can hear how hurt you felt from the sound of your voice.  
"y/n... what look are you talking about?"

tears streamed down your face. you tilted your head down, finally having enough of seeing that look in his eyes. "you love him, don't you...?"

"wha-"

"are you happy?"

he paused, thinking about exactly what he should say in a moment like this. you knew he didn't want to hurt you, but you also knew his feelings for you changed.

"... yes."

you clutch at your chest, feeling it tighten at his response. a sudden cry escaped your lips, but you covered your mouth with your other hand in hopes to muffle the rest. tears streamed down your face faster, blurring your vision from the world around you. this wasn't how it was supposed to be! you were supposed to surprise him and he would be overjoyed to see you after not seeing each other for a while. then you would take him out for dinner and everything would fall back to how it used to be.

his strong arms engulfed you in a tight embrace. "y/n, i'm sorry..."

you squeeze your eyes tight, breathing in his comforting scent. you cherished this moment in his arms for it might be the last time. you found yourself calming down after a minute. if he was happy...

you slowly peel away from his familiar embrace and look up at him, offering him a small smile. "i wish you all the best, tobio." you took a quick scan of his handsome face that you grew to love over the years and turned your back to him, walking off and out of his life.

your steps grew faster as you sped up, not wanting anyone else to see the tears falling once again. a single thought crossed your mind as you exited the building...

hinata, i hope your love will be enough for him to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: august 23, 2020


End file.
